Devil May Love?
by Trevyler
Summary: It's been six months since Temen-ni-gru. Lady is feeling strange after spending so much time with Dante, the devil hunter and only remaining son of Sparda. This feeling couldn't possibly be love right? What does Dante think about her? Could he care more than he shows? Well Lady is gonna find out that maybe even a devil may love every now and then.


**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to a Devil May Cry One-Shot. This is a Dante x Lady if you can't tell already. This probably takes place a little after DMC3, but not by too much. Dante will be wearing a DMC3 like variation of his DMC1 outfit in this. It'll make more sense when I explain it in the story. Anyways that's all for now so let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Lady quietly walked down the streets of Capulet City. She had a destination in mind of course. She just wasn't in a rush to get there for...reasons.

It had been a little over six months since the Temen-ni-gru incident. Dante seemed to be dealing with the loss of his twin better than she expected, but there was still something off about him. Of course the same could be said about her.

She'd been feeling something strange lately towards the white haired devil hunter. She could feel herself blushing when he got flirty and she had to keep herself from stuttering when he talked to her after a shower and he remained shirtless.

Her thoughts had took up the last few minutes of her walk to the aforementioned man's shop. She sighed and walked up the steps to the entrance. She opened one door and stepped in. Her eyes scanned the room and surprisingly didn't spot Dante at his desk like usual. After a few seconds she noticed Dante sitting with an arm hanging over the back of the couch.

She walked closer and his eyes were closed. By the looks of it, he was taking his usual nap like he always does when he's not on a job.

His hair was a bit messier than usual and she hated him for the next part. He was wearing his usual coat, red pants, and leather boots, but his usual waist coat and undershirt were both missing. His toned body was exposed gloriously to her eyes. Only a few months ago that wouldn't of bothered her much as he always dressed like that. Not to say she didn't notice back then, but at the time she just saw a demon and nothing more.

She would be lying if she said she didn't feel guilty for her treatment of him when he tried to help, while maybe being annoying while doing it, and she shot him. Twice. She also kinda wished she would've let him kiss her. As irritating as the thought was, she could feel him bringing out the young girl that she truly was. And it scared her a bit.

She hadn't realized that she was pretty much staring at him, until she heard a chuckle.

A grin was plastered on Dante's face as he watched her, "If you wanted to check me out, you could've just said so babe." he remarked.

She glared at him, "I've old you not to call me that and I wasn't checking you out." she lied.

He simply got up from his place on the couch and made his way to his desk.

After kicking his chair into place and taking a seat in a very flashy manner, he looked to her, "So why are you here today? Did you miss me?" he teased.

She put a look of disgust in her face to hide the truth, "Keep dreaming Dante." she replied.

His smile faltered for a millisecond, but she still caught it. Lady almost felt bad, she had no doubt that Dante found her attractive for some reason, but she didn't know how much of an extent that it went too. From what she could tell, he probably isn't one to have a steady relationship. Maybe that was what she was afraid of. Not only had she never had much a love life, but her regular life made her untrusting of most people.

However, the platinum haired young man in front of her had saved her from a few close calls that she was reluctant to admit to him. She was grateful for his help, but her pride wouldn't let her admit that to his face. She barely could say it to herself.

Dante looked her over while she was busy inside her thoughts.

He couldn't wrap his head around it. How she didn't see the beauty in herself that he saw. She saw the scars and unattractive. He saw them as part of her charm, signs that showed how strong she was and what she'd been through. He would never call her weak and he would pummel anyone into the ground who dared to say otherwise.

She sighed, "I just needed somewhere to be. I'm guess that I've been feeling...a bit..." she trailed off.

The red devil knew what she meant. He had spent many years the same way. His family was all gone and he'd basically been there to witness them all die. Lady's mother had been killed by the madman she had to call a father. The same madman who helped his brother and tried to take their father's power. He could relate to her in more ways than one.

He stood up and slowly made his way over to her, "You don't have to say it. I know what you mean." he said in a low voice.

Lady couldn't help it and she wrapped her arms around him. She let out a few tears as she felt him return the embrace. He was very warm and comforting. Her emotions were catching up with her. She decided to bring it up now or she'd never be able to do it again.

She took a deep breathe, "Dante...Can I ask you something?" she whispered nervously.

Her tone surprised him, but he responded, "Sure. Ask away." he said in the softest tone he could.

There was no going back now, "What do you think of me? Be honest." she asked, trying to hold in the blush threatening to spread acrossed her face.

The look on his face was more thoughtful than she'd seen it in awhile. The silence and wait was killing her inside, but she wouldn't let it show.

Dante slowly came back from his thoughts, "What do I think of you? Where do I start?" he remarked.

He brushed her hair back a little, "You're strong, intelligent, resourceful, and you can sure kick some ass." he said with a grin.

She was blushing lightly and waited for him to finish.

Then his expression became much more serious, "That's not all there is to you though. You're also beautiful, even though you always claim that you are and that no man would want you. In those moments where you let loose a bit and smile, I don't think I could see anyone more beautiful. I don't see you scars as ugly or disgusting. It's a sign of how strong you are and what you endure. No one could ever be like you. I'll be honest and say that I've spent many lonely nights thinking about you and how a demon like me could never hope for you to love me the way I love you." he confessed.

Lady's blush was full blown red now as opposed to the former light shade of pink that had dusted her cheeks before, "Dante..." she said softly.

She leaned closer to his face and locked lips with him. He kissed back skillfully as she awkwardly tried to keep with him.

Dante's mind was all over the place right now. He couldn't believe what was happening at this moment. He'd longed to kiss her and had even tried to after he had defeated her in the Temen-ni-gru.

Lady's own mind was both was a mix of pure bliss from the current situation and embarrassment from her actions. She'd just wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. She wanted to feel what love was like again.

When they broke for air, they just stared at each other before looking away slowly.

The red devil cleared his throat, "So you think we can make this work?" he asked with a smile.

Lady smiled more than she had in a very long time, "Yes we can." she said and pulled him to her once more.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this one-shot. I originally was going to have this be longer, but then I decided that if I went on longer that I would end up making it worse. So I ended up cutting it short and posting what I had. I've still got another one-shot to work on after all as well as chapter 3 of Sparda's Legacy. Not to mention all the other stories that I need to update. Anyways Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
